At present, electronic devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers and the like are widely used. Electronic devices having a large screen become popular among users. For the existing electronic device having the large screen, the electronic device as a whole also has a large size. For consideration of requirements for portability and convenience for holding, the size of the screen of the existing electronic device is limited.